268:The Lilo Adventures of Matilda
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Celestian Alliance arrive in Detroit for fundraising fun. First they encounter a small girl with telekinesis and a school with a cruel principal
1. Detroit Rock City

"Detroit, Michigan. This is where people make cars and such." Poe said.

They were in Michigan for 2 weeks for their charity concert at the Repose Library, the annual car festival, and the Rock for Daddy Day Care fundraiser. Suddenly, they had flat tires. They needed to find a place that replaces tires. Teal found an AD in the paper for Wormwood Motors where they replace tires at a low prince.

Later, they arrived where they met a man in a salesman suit, "Welcome to Wormwood Motors" the salesman said, "I'm Harry Wormwood, founder of this joint."

They explained the flat tires and he'll get on it right away. As he was putting them in, he saw a black family, "If it isn't are goody neighbors "The Hintons" he scowled.

Mr. Hinton explained if Mr. Wormwood would come to the Rock Daddy Day Care fundraiser, but he refused and tore the paper up. The Hintons quickly left the place. Then Sunny saw a small girl with a red bow. "What's with the little girl?" she asked.

"What little girl?" Mr. Wormwood asked.

The ponies quickly followed the little girl his office, where she was cleaning his office while watching reruns of Blarney the singing sea serpent. "If I were a Pony I neigh neigh neigh, neigh neigh neigh, neigh neigh neigh."

Mr. Wormwood came in looking horrified. The ponies quickly hid. "Matilda," he shouted, "What are you watching?"

"Blarney the sea serpent." Matilda answered, "It teaches about friendship and shows Irish culture."

He grabbed the remote and changed the channel, "It's time for Sticky Money!" shouted the announcer

Little did they know is that The Celestian Alliance were spying on them.

"Isn't that the game show where people try to grab how much money?" Tucker asked

"I hate that show," Lilo nodded to her boyfriend, "It shows a dishonest living."

Matilda recalled from the newspaper that Sticky Money has been getting some negative reviews like Lilo said. She got mad. Then things were flying all over the place, "What's going on?" Star shouted.

Mrs. Wormwood came back from shopping and was horrified by the mess. They talked in private. "We should send her to a school to be just like us dear." Mrs. Wormwood said, "I'm done with her playing with my makeup."

"I know just the place." Mr. Wormwood replied.


	2. Summer School Trouble

The next day, Matilda, CLST, Lilo, Tucker, Star, and Donna were at Crunchem Hall Elementry Schooll, where their motto is, "Bambinatum est Magitum" Donna sensed her force and translated as, "Children are Maggots."

"That's the rudest motto I've ever heard" Star groaned.

She used her wand and changed it to, "Children are adorable."

On the playground, they saw numerous children playing, that is until a stern obese woman came into the playground, "Ten-Hut!" she shouted as the children lined up, "Heads up, shoulders back, stomachs in, stand up straight"

"Talk about strict" Lec whispered,

"Who's the giant hippo?" Teal asked.

"That's our principal," said a black girl with glasses, "Agatha Trunchbull. Olympic champion. Shot put, javelin, and hammer throw, which is her specialty."

"The Trunchbull likes to snap her whip whenever someone is hiding," said a tall girl with short blonde hair, "So you better not do it."

"Ever since she became principal" explained a blonde girl with braids, "This place was turned into a prison"

"One time," AN overweight boy said, "Julius Rotwinkle ate two mnms during a lesson. After he got caught, he got tossed out the window."

"That's gotta hurt," Star said,

"Amanda Thripp" Principal Trunchbull shouted to the blonde girl, "I told you before, no braids at this school."

"My mom made these this morning." Amanda cried.

"Your mother is a twit" insulted Agatha.

Lec was about to punch her, but Lilo stopped him. She knew what Agatha was doing is child abuse.

"You don't braid hair," asked Star, "That's just silly."

Principal Trunchbull turned her head to see the teenagers, "What are you teenagers doing here?" she asked sternly.

"We're taking Donna to the visit" explained Tucker, "We're CLST, the rock band"

"No excuse" shouted Principal Trunchbull, "You are violating trespassing and do you know what we do to trespassers."

Later, the seven superstars were dressed up like janitors. Their phones were locked away in a safe to avoid contact with the outside world. While they were cleaning the first-grade hall, they saw a beautiful woman with honey blonde hair. "Hello," she said, "I'm Jennifer Honey, first-grade teacher."

"What are a bunch of students doing here," Cho asked, "It's summer"

"I know" Miss. Honey replied, "But Principal Trunchbull caught them violating ridiculous reasons"

She explained that Amanda got summer school for constantly putting her hair in braids, Lavender accidentally placed a newt in her coffee during Principal Appreciation Day, Bruce constantly snuck into her chocolate cake and Hortensia dumped oatmeal on her during the last day of school.

"The children were just trying to have a little fun," Star said.

"About that Donna girl," Miss Honey said, "Principal Trunchbull didn't like the way her hair was so poofy, but I like it. She let me be a teacher here, for a specific reason"

By a trophy case, they found an old writing writing.

 _Jacob Langston was here_

"He was a boy who came to this school 32 years ago." Miss. Honey explained, "Died in a river while trying to save some stray kittens."

In her classroom, they saw some kids doing vowel activities with Sugar Rush characters on them, "Love the decor" smiled Lilo as she took pics, "Does Principal T know about this."

"She doesn't" Lavender explained, "Ever since she came in, she also banned all creativity. She turned the Art Room into a Latin Language Room and the Music Room into a Hunting Class."

Miss. Honey looked at the clock and saw that it was story time. Matilda went to the bookcase and found, "Conrad The Lonely Stump, And Friends"

Matilda decided to read it for the class.

Dicky Capper had a farm and on the farm was a lonely stump.


	3. Stories of Crunchem Hall

At the library, The Ponies, Ben, Rey, Lea, Poe, and Finn were preparing for the concert in 2 days "Where is CLST" Poe asked, "They were supposed to be here an hour ago."

CLST, Tucker, Lilo, and Star came in feeling exhausted. Twilight lifted them up and placed them on the couch, "You know you can't perform under this condition" "And why didn't you text back"

"Sorry Twi" Cho groaned, "But the principal of C Hall mistook us for trespassers and made us clean the school top to bottom."

"What's worse is" Lec finished, "We have to be there tomorrow"

"That's insane," shouted Rainbow, "Going to summer school, all because you got mistaken for trespassers."

"I'm afraid so" Pinkie replied.

"Oh, my" Fluttershy said, "A human is coming."

"We'll hide in the bus" Twilight said as the ponies took off.

Behind them, an elderly woman with red hair came up, "Thanks again for letting CLST perform for our charity concert" she said

"Thanks, Mrs. Langston" Poe replied, "Right now CLST is having a little school troubles."

Then Lilo remembered the Jacob Was Here carving on the trophy case, "Do you know the name Jacob Langston" Lilo asked.

The words triggered Mrs. Langston, "I do" she answered, "I raised him"

"Jacob is your son," asked Finn.

"He was" Lucille explained, "Alumni at Crunchem Hall Elementry School, used to be a brave kid. He stood up to people, especially Agatha Trunchbull."

"That's the hag whom made us donkeys today." Lilo recalled, "I tell you, cleaning the place wasn't easy."

"Stinky donkeys," Stitch said,

"Very funny Stitch," Teal said while passing out.

"How did your son die?" Tucker asked.

"After getting beating up by Agatha for stealing chocolate" Lucille explained, "My husband Henry and I had a talk with the previous people. Henry told Jacob to go explore while we talked about the fight. He was by a river when he found a bag of stray cats by the branch. He tried to save them but fell into the river. The police found him dead."

"He was trying to save some strays" Star replied.

"Henry died a month later" Lucille cried, "Heartbreak, I get visitors from Crunchem Hall all the time. After Agatha took over when the previous principal retired, it was a prison."

Meanwhile, Miss. Honey was by her tiny cottage where she saw a cute black man, "Hey Marty" smiled Miss. Honey.

"Hey Jennifer," Marty said as he brought up some cookies, "I made these for you."

"Thanks" Miss. Honey replied.

"Any new students," Marty asked.

"One girl named Matilda" she answered, "She had an extreme intelligence and there's a visiting one called, "Donna" her dancing was out of control. Not too out of control, so Agatha won't catch her."

Meanwhile, Harry, Zinnia, and their son Michael were watching wrestling when they found a report in the paper about a customer being ripped off for their money, "Dear" Zinnia said to her husband, "Their onto us"

"If this keeps up," said Harry, "We're gonna have to relocate to Guam."

Matilda came into the house, "Where were you Molly" asked Harry.

"Matilda" she corrected, "And I was out with some friends, their names are Chrisianna, Liang, Sying, Talik, Tucker, Star, and Lilo"

"Oh yeah" Harry replied, "This Will Be The Day, their tunes are nasty like crazy."

Matilda replied, "Don't insult their music like that" she shouted as lemonade flew towards him.

In her room, Matilda didn't know what was going on. As she bumped into her bookcase with ripped library books, a lamp fell down. Luckily, it started to float. It was there that Matilda had powers.


	4. A honey of a pickle

The next day, The Celestian Alliance was cleaning up the school library, "Look at all these books" Lec said, "They're all about discipline."

"And check out these on running a prison" replied Tucker.

Then she saw the summer school program, Miss Honey decided to tell them about a girl who was a victim of Agatha Trunchbull, "A long time ago, there was a girl who lived with her step-aunt." Miss. Honey said, "Before that, she had a very happy life. When she was about two, her mother died in a car crash. Her father, "Magnus" was a doctor and he needed someone to look after things at home. So he invited his step-sister in law to come over, that woman was, "Agatha Trunchbull" she tortured the little girl and ignored her for no reason. By the time the girl was five, her father committed suicide, leaving her all alone

"But there's a happy ending" Miss. Honey replied, "She rented a tiny cottage from a rhubarb farmer for 50 a month. She'd even go visitors, especially from a cute social worker."

"Is she talking about Marty" Lavender whispered, "He comes here every now and again to check on her."

"I think this story sounds real," Matilda said to Donna

Donna came up to Miss. Honey, "Do you have the address?" Donna asked.

After Miss. Honey gave Donna the address, she gave it to Cho. She had a feeling that it might be real.

Later that night, The Celestian Alliance and Matilda were at a run-down home while dressed as burglars. The place was crawling with rats, snakes, and opossums. "This place is a mess" whispered Cho.

"I know" Twilight whispered, "Look at all the rats."

"Was it okay to bring the ponies along" Star replied.

"I had a feeling that there's something magical about Matilda" replied Lilo.

Stitch used his nails as a key for the open door.

Inside was much worse. Wallpapers were falling apart, furniture was old, and broken chairs everywhere.

Rainbow Dash found a chocolate box, "I'm starving" Rainbow shouted as she scarfed down some chocolate.

Stitch joined in, "Easy on the candy Sugarcube" Applejack whispered, "Trunchbull would find out about us."

Upstairs, they found some old toys that belong to a little girl, "There are cobwebs here" Fluttershy said.

Then Donna saw a handsome man with a little girl, "OMG" Sunny said, "That must be Magnus"

"And that little girl" Donna replied, "It's Jennifer, I can tell by her scarf."

"Your right" Matilda whispered.

"Look at this little doll" smiled Star, "It's the most adorable dolly I've ever seen.

"That's enough Star" Rarity shouted, "You want us to get busted for trespassing again?"

While Star was jumping up and down, she accidentally knocked over the painting. Matilda stook out her hand and it stopped, "Matilda" Tucker whispered, "You have telekinesis"

"I think she's a peculiar" Lilo suggested

Gently, they placed the painting back to its former position "Let's get out of here before someone catches us." whispered Lilo

Little did they know, is that Star left wrappings of coconut ball wrappings on the floor. She accidentally left behind some.

Later, they arrived back at the tour bus, "Where have you been?" Poe asked.

"Donna had a feeling that a story Miss. Honey told today was real" Sunny explained,

"Matilda is spending the night here," Cho said, "There's a Best of Sticky Money marathon on TV."

"Anything in the mail" Twilight asked.

"We got and a case of truth-telling serum from Jimmy Neutron" Poe explained, "He figured that we could use some in case trespassers came."

"One time his friend, "Carl" mistook it for prune whip" Rey replied.

"It looks like frosting to me," Finn replied.

Then Lilo smiled, "I got an idea," she said.


	5. Superintendent Visit

In Miss. Honey's class, Donna and Matilda gave her the doll Star cook, "Liccy Doll" asked Miss. Honey as she held it in her hands, "Where did you get that?"

"Trunchbull's home" Matilda explained, "We had a sudden feeling that the story you told us yesterday was real."

"And the little girl was you," Star said.

As quick as they could, they hid all the creativity the children made. As Lavender quickly hid the Cinderella story in one of the cupboards, Principal Trunchbull came in with a man behind her. He was elderly and had numerous military badges "General O'Brien," said Miss. Honey as she made a salute.

General O'Brien looked at the summer school students, "Agatha" he said, "These children seem well behaved."

"Well behaved maggots," she said.

"And I heard there was some trespassers here a few days ago" General O'Brien replied, "Claiming that they were dropping off a few students."

While they were talking about the trespassers, Matilda used her telekinesis to lift the cake and onto the table. Principal Trunchbull looked at the cake and the note.

To the best principal ever, have this chocolate cake with extra prune frosting

Love, CLST.

When she took a bite, she was forced to blab out her illegal activity, "I interrupt classes whenever someone steals my chocolate cake" she said, "Whenever a black cat comes into the home I kill it, I murdered my brother in law so I can make room for my trophies."

Everyone was surprised by what she did, "Interrupting class is a big violation," he said, "All for a single cake theft."

"I force students to eat half their weight" shouted Mrs. Trunchbull.

"How long does this last" whispered Matilda

"2 hours" replied Donna.

General O'Brien was so enraged by Trunchbull's deception that he decided to arrest her for her heinous crimes., "Now the only thing left is the custody battle" Donna said.

"Custody battle," Matilda asked.

2 hours later, they were at court for the trial of Harry Wormwood, "Harry Wormwood," the judge said, "You have been charged with smuggling, false advertising, and child abuse.

"There must be some mistake" Harry Wormwood smiled nervously, "We didn't do anything"

"Oh yeah," Teal said, "Then why don't you tell your police friends that you've stolen car parts."

"Or the $300 dollar you owe for destroying Matilda's library books," Sunny said.

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Apparently" Charlie Hinton shouted, "You never heard of neighborhood watch."

Harry and Zinnia looked around to see the neighbors glaring at them. "I guess it's Guam for us" suggested Zinnia.

"Not before we place Matilda in foster care," said the judge.

Matilda was relieved because she was tired of her parent's abuse. She looked at Miss. Honey and told the judge about Miss. Honey's experience. The judge remembered sending his kids to Crunchem Hall and hearing all about her acts, but was too scared to arrest her. He decided to let Miss. Honey be her foster mother.


	6. Send Me On My Way

At the Repose Library, CLST came on stage dressed as characters from Robin Hood. "Sorry we're late" shouted Cho, "Custody battle"

"This is for all you here Rusted Root fans out there." Sunny shouted.

Lec started to play his guitar, while Lilo, Star, and Tucker came out and started dancing.

 _I would like to reach out my hand_

 _I may see you, I may tell you to run (on my way, on my way)_

 _You know what they say about the young_

 _Well pick me up with golden hand_

 _I may see you, I may tell you to run (on my way, on my way)_

 _You know what they say about the young_

 _Well, I would like to hold my little hand_

 _And we will run, we will, we will crawl, we will_

 _I would like to hold my little hand_

 _And we will run, we will, we will crawl_

 _Send me on my way (on my way)_

 _Send me on my way (on my way)_

 _Send me on my way (on my way)_

 _Send me on my way (on my way)_

 _Send me on my way (on my way)_

 _Send me on my way (on my way)_

 _Send me on my way (on my way)_

 _Mm hmm (on my way)_

 _I would like to reach out my hand_

 _I may see you, I may tell you to run (on my way, on my way)_

 _You know what they say about the young_

 _Now pick me up with golden hand_

 _I may see you, I may tell you to run (on my way, on my way)_

 _You know what they say about the young_

 _Well, I would like to hold my little hand_

 _And we will run, we will, we will crawl, we will_

 _I would like to hold my little hand_

 _And we will run, we will, we will crawl_

 _Send me on my way (on my way)_

 _Send me on my way (on my way)_

 _Send me on my way (on my way)_

 _Send me on my way (on my way)_

 _Send me on my way (on my way)_

 _Send me on my way (on my way)_

 _Send me on my way (on my way)_

 _Mm hmm (on my way)_

As they were wrapping up the song, both Miss. Honey and Marty held hands. Matilda looks at her new foster mom and her boyfriend and smiles.

The End.


End file.
